


One Night

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a meant to be a one night stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have no idea were this came from. If anyone wants to follow me on twitter my handle is tvaddiction86

It was meant to be a one night stand.

She had a rough week and hadn't slept with anyone for an embarrassingly long time.

Once her best friend Sara had heard about it she had dragged Felicity shopping to buy a short Little black dress that she normally would never wear but Sara forced her into it.

She put on bright red lipstick and her hair down in waves going against her usual ponytail and put in some contacts.

She wore minimal make up and her favorite red heels that made her legs seem that they went for miles.

They with Sara's Older Sister Laurel decided to head to Verdant a new club run by the Playboy Billionaire Oliver Queen and his Best friend fellow Billionaire Tommy Merlyn.

Despite the fact they were heading to his club , Felicity never thought she would end up meeting him let alone end up in his bed.

It didn't take to long for them to get into the club and Sara headed to the bar to get their first drink while Laurel and Felicity went to look for a table.

The quickly found one near the dance floor and placed their purses down as they waited for Sara to head their way.

"Wow this place is packed" Laurel said looking around at the dance floor where bodies were pressed against each other.

Felicity nodded and took one of the glasses from Sara who had arrived.

"Don't ask what it is just drink" Sara ordered as she saw the look on Felicity's face.

"For once in my life I agree with her just drink. Bottoms up" Laurel said and they clinked the glasses and drank their drink in one shot.

"I don't know if you're aware of this but Mr. Queen himself has been checking you out" Sara said.

Felicity looked over her shoulder and felt a chill up her spine as her eyes connected with his.

He looked good in his grey suit with a light blue shirt and five o'clock beard.

He was leaning on the rail but once their eyes connected he stood up , adjusted his jacket and headed there way.

"Oh my god is he coming here?" Felicity said turning to her friends.

"Yep and he looks delicious" Sara said smiling at her.

"You're not helping!" Felcity said swallowing as she noticed how close he was coming his eyes still on her.

"You're going to get laid tonight I think Sara helped you a lot today" Laurel said and Sara high fived her.

"Hi" A voice which most definitely didn't belong to her friends said behind her.

She almost moaned.

Even the mans voice was sexy it should be illegal.

"Hi" She said nervously as his blue eyes stared at her intensely.

"I'm Oliver Queen and you are?" He asked holding out his hand.

She took his hand in hers and shook it.

His hand engulfed hers as they shook hands and she felt a tingle in her hand as he let go of his.

From the look in his eyes she had a feeling that he got the same reaction from her hand.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak" She said.

"Would you like to dance Felicity Smoak?" He said moving closer to her.

She had to lift her head up as he got closer and the no that was going to come out of her mouth disappeared and she found herself nodding.

He took her to the dance floor and they proceeded to dance flush against each other.

It didn't take long after that for it to escalate after that and she soon found herself pressed against a wall and his mouth on hers.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands skimmed around the sides of her neck to cradle the back of her head.

Her hands had found the back of his shirt and un tucked it as her hands explored his muscular back.

He turned his attention from her earlobe down her jaw to her neck leaving a trail of pleasure.

"Want to go to my place? Its not far from here" He said between hot kisses along her collarbone and neck.

She nodded in agreement.

If you asked her how they managed to get to his penthouse she wouldn't be able to tell you.

All she remembered is his hands and mouth all over her body and hers over his body and the fact that she had never been with anyone like him before.

That was two nights ago and she was still in his penthouse in his bed.

She was sitting in one of his shirts watching the TV on low as he rested his head on her stomach her hands running absently through his short blonde hair.

They had pretty much stayed in bed the first two days only leaving to get food and a shower but that lead them back to the bedroom.

Today was the third day and neither one of them wanted her to leave.

She heard her phone ring and picked it up from the side table noticing Sara's Face appear.

"Hi Smoaky" Sara voice said when she picked up.

"Hey Sara what's up?" She asked softly trying not to disturb the atmosphere in the room.

"What's up!. First you disappear with a hot billionaire which your welcome for by the way and then nothing out of you. You haven't returned any of our calls or text you could of been kidnaped for all I know" She said.

"I'm not kidnaped Sara" Felicity said rolling her eyes at her friends theatrics.  
Oliver turned to face her , his chin resting on her stomach as his beautiful blue eyes looked at her confused.

She placed her hand on his cheeks and gently brushed her thumb across his stubble that was starting to appear again.

His eyes softened at her as he kissed her wrist and she felt her heart skip knowing what ever this was it wasn't just a one night stand.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Sara voice came through the phone and she realized that she had zoned out.

"Sorry what was that?" Felicity asked.

"Never mind. Where are you and how was your roll in the sack with billionaire club owner" Sara asked in a teasing voice.

Felicity blushed and hoped he couldn't hear Sara through the phone.

"I'm out at the moment" She said choosing to ignore the second half of what Sara asked.

"Out? again I been by your house twice now and you weren't their. Are you lying to me because you know I have friend that can track your phone" Sara said.

"I'm not lying i'm out at the moment and don't you think that a bit stalkerish getting someone to track my phone" She asked her friend.

"What?" Oliver said trying to get up but she placed a hand on his back to calm him.

"Who was that?" Sara asked and Felicity winced as placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"No one" She answered.

It went quiet on the phone and Felicity checked to make sure her friend was still on the line.

"Felicity are you with him right now?"

"Yep"

"Have you been with him since the club?"

"Yep"

There was laughter on the phone for a couple of minutes.

"Trust you to change a one night stand into a relationship with a billionaire. I'll leave you to it call me when your done" Sara said and hung up on her.

"That Sara?" Oliver asked as she put away her phone.

"Yep" She said and they adjusted positions so she was curled up in his arms her arm across his chest.

"She seems intense" He said running his hand soothingly up and down her arms.

"You have no idea" She said sleepily.

"Don't leave" Was the last thing she heard from him as she fell asleep.

She never did end up sleeping in her own bed again.


End file.
